


Cavallone Romance

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Pairings:  
Dino/FemHarry - Aleria

Warnings:  
FemHarry – Aleria, Not so clumsy Dino

Summary:  
No-one thought that Dino Cavallone of all people would have a fiancé. After all, who wants such a clumsy person as their partner, even if they are the Boss of one of the most powerful mafia syndicates and an ally to the strongest family Vongola? The answer to that would be Aleria Potter, Lal Mirch's Goddaughter. Some people will need to get their act together, as Dino and Aleria are fiercely protective of each other.


	2. Possible Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene you could use if you want to.

Mafia Land:

"Who was that?" Reborn asked Colonello, curious about the woman that just went by on a horse, racing Dino Cavallone, of all people.

Colonello sighed. "That's Aleria, Lal's goddaughter." He answered.

"Goddaughter?" Reborn repeats. "Since when did she have a goddaughter?"

"When she was young Lal lived in England for a while. When she was there, she became friends with a girl called Lily. They grew up together, until they turned 11. Lily got offered a place at a special boarding school in Scotland and Lal had to move. They kept in contact though post, and when they were 20, Lily told Lal that she had given birth to a baby girl, and that she wanted Lal to be the godmother. Lal accepted, and that's how she got a goddaughter." Colonello explained quickly.

"That doesn't explain why she's here, and not with her family." Reborn told him, eyes narrowed.

Colonello took a deep breath. "When she was a year old, both of Aleria's parents were killed in a terrorist attack, in which she was the only survivor. Aleria got taken to her maternal aunt's house, but her aunt didn't want her and wrote to Lal, saying Aleria was her responsibility. Lal and I raised her, and when Aleria was five, well… that's when the curse happened." He finished grimly. "Right now though, she's on vacation."

"Vacation, right. And why was she with Dino Cavallone? Racing him, of all people, on horseback." Reborn finished incredulously.

"Didn't you know? She's the one who taught him how to ride. That and…they're engaged. Have been since childhood" Colonello informed him offhandedly.


End file.
